Zardo Zap (episode)/Transcript
This is the transcript for Zardo Zap. Transcript (The episode starts with the Wiggles logo above these 4 characters in the show. Until, Greg is singing the Song: Get Ready To Wiggle plays in the background, it shows their names appear in the opening sequence.) Greg: (singing offscreen.) Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba! We're ready to wiggle, wiggle your fingers high in the sky We're ready to wiggle, wiggle your ears and wiggle your eyes We're ready to wiggle, wiggle your hair and wiggle your nose We're ready to wiggle, wiggle all ten toes, wiggle all ten toes Whoo! (A pop-up purple star with green outlined transition to Greg talks about walking.) Greg: You know, there's lots of places you can walk or run to. Dorothy the Dinosaur's walking, eating some roses. (He laughs.) Captain Feathersword is running to his pirate ship. Captain Feathersword: Wha-ha-ha-haa! Greg: Henry the Octopus is... Henry: Whoa! Whoa! Greg: ..w... walking to the ocean to... to have a swim. And Wags... Wags: Ruff-ruff, ruff-ruff! Greg: Wags the Dog is running to dig up some bones. And... Jeff... well, Jeff's sleepwalking. He's always asleep. (He is running, while calling out waking Jeff up to come back.) Jeff? Uh, come back here, Jeff. Wake up, Jeff! Wake up! (A scene fades to the Song: Walk.) Greg: Get ready to... The Other Wiggles: (singing) Walk, Greg: (singing) On your way to school The Other Wiggles: (singing) Walk, Greg: (singing) To the swimming pool The Other Wiggles: (singing) Walk, Greg: (singing) To your favourite park The Other Wiggles: (singing) Walk, Greg: (singing) But not after dark (with The Other Wiggles singing) Walk, everywhere The Other Wiggles: (singing) Run, Greg: (singing) Right around the block The Other Wiggles: (singing) Run, Greg: (singing) In your shoes and socks The Other Wiggles: (singing) Run, Greg: (singing) With your knees up high The Other Wiggles: (singing) Run, Greg: (singing) When you're feeling fine (with The Other Wiggles singing) Run, everywhere Greg: Well, it's been lots of fun walking and running. What other ways can we move? Oh, I think I know. (singing) We can move in many different ways. We can walk and run and jump all day. The Other Wiggles: (singing) Jump, Greg: (singing) Like a kangaroo The Other Wiggles: (singing) Jump, Greg: (singing) Over to the zoo The Other Wiggles: (singing) Jump, Greg: (singing) Up two flights of stairs The Other Wiggles: (singing) Jump, Greg: (singing) High up in the air (with The Other Wiggles singing) Jump, everywhere The Other Wiggles: (singing) Walk, Walk, Walk, Walk, (Stars transition to Kaz the Cat (segment). A scene where the Wiggles are singing a song about the coolest cat ever.) Wiggles: (singing offscreen.) Who is the coolest cat in the land? Carolyn: (singing offscreen.) I know the coolest cat in the land. Wiggles: (singing offscreen.) Who is the coolest cat in the land? Carolyn: (singing offscreen.) Hey, everybody, it's Kaz the Cat. (Kaz meows.) (It fades to the segment called "Flying". A scene where Kaz asked Benjamin the Bird about things that really could fly.) Kaz: Tell me now, Benjamin Bird. How purrfect it must be to be able to fly? Benjamin: (offscreen.) Tweet-tweet. It is pretty neat. It really is quite easy when you have feathers and wings. Kaz: I love to flit from cloud to cloud. From planet to planey. Max: You'll need a spaceship for that, Kaz. I can see it now. (singing.) Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Cat How I wonder what you at Up above the ground so high Like a furball in the sky (They're all laughing over that silly song. Until, Carolyn arrives.) Carolyn: Hi, guys. Who'd like an ice block on this beautiful day? Benjamin, Kaz & Max: Yeah! Kaz: Make mine a mice block! (Max the Mouse scares away for that silly joke. Until, dog pawprint transition to the Wigglehouse (segment). While, Greg is the singing part for Get Ready To Wiggle.) Greg: (singing offscreen.) Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Whoo! (Until, it translates to Jeff is looking out through the window. While, he is getting ready for his nap.) (More Coming Soon.) Category:Transcripts Category:1998 Category:Unfinished Transcripts